coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LilPuppie
Welcome! First let me say welcome to the Cold Case Wiki! You're off to a very impressive start. Great additions to articles on Lilly, Scotty, Elisa, and the Ruch family. I have to admit I'd been putting off writing full articles for many of the regular and recurring characters and had been sticking to guest characters. I haven't much to say other than remember the right categories (appearing in one episode is a "Guest character", appearing in anymore than that, I consider a "Recurring character") and also a quick note about status fits. There are basically four: *'Alive:' Self explanatory. If a character is still alive at the end of the episode and there is no reason to believe they might be arrested, put them in this category. *'Deceased:' Again, self explanatory. Put the year of their death next to the category if known (which is almost always is). *'Arrested:' Any characters who we're certain are facing charges and are in custody. At the moment, characters who are already in jail (like Maurice Warfield, or Malcolm Kent) are included as well, though I may change that later. *'Unknown:' This one's a bit more complicated because it covers a lot more definitions: :1) I include characters who are only seen or heard from in a flashback (like Dorian, Gloria, or Dr. Lason) because there's no way to know if they're alive or well in the present. (They could have been hit by a truck in the intervening years, or got cancer, or something equally awful, or they could still be alive. There's just no way to know). This would also cover characters who have a life-threatening condition but were still alive when we last saw them. :2) This also includes characters where I'm not sure if they faced criminal charges or not. There are a number of reasons for this. They may or may not have been guilty of another crime, like Casey Evans and Coach Pruit. They may have unintentionally caused a death, like Boris Litvack and Hugh Mastersen. Or they may not be mentally fit to stand trial, like Charlotte Bayes and Felton Metz. :3) Finally, this category also covers characters were the actor who played them has since died in real life, like Lloyd Chester or Stewart Adams. Some people might consider the character to have died as well. There was a fourth category called "Presumed Deceased" where you can be fairly confied a character is dead, but without specific evidence. So far this one's only been used twice: McDuff was a fifty-something man in the 1940's. It's a safe bet he's since died. Leon Krol had four months to live in "Forever Blue" and far more time than that has since passed. For the record, I'd consider Christina Rush to be "Alive", because she was last seen alive and there is no reason to believe she's since died or been arrested. That's all for now! Thanks again for your contribution and hope to see more soon! --T smitts 06:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Quick addition: You don't need to hit "save page" each time as you edit an article. You can hit "show preview" to see how it looks, then his "save page" when you're finished. --T smitts 06:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Links Just so you know, you don't need to insert a link every time a character's name is mentioned in an article. The first time is enough. --T smitts 05:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Artcles Nice start on the number of articles! Just rembmer that wikipedia articles always begin with the subject's name in bold: "Martha was a factory worker at Brill in 1943, etc." Addict/Narc I was actually planning to delete or merge the "Addict/Narc" page when I got around to it. I've worked on some other TV wikis before where unnamed characters didn't typically get their own page. --T smitts 12:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC)